


For me?

by 1Running_with_the_wolves



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: I got writers block, Other, Secret Santa, i don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Running_with_the_wolves/pseuds/1Running_with_the_wolves
Summary: Just a silly little secret santa fanfic
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	For me?

"Welcome everyone to the nemesis secret Santa." Major Monogram read off a card over the zoom call. "Due to the Covid 19 boredom All agents and villains have agreed to this."

"Wait does this mean we aren't going to be secret Santas sir?" Carl asked from his screen, fully dressed as Santa.

"No Carl." Monogram rolled his eyes.

"Aww man." Suddenly a raspy voice started singing.

"So way back in the mine got my pick axe swinging side to side- oh are we not doing that?" Doff said sitting back down and all the dancers that appeared out of nowhere leaving. 

"Anyway- a few months ago you all got your secret santa name in your email. And now all of your gifts have arrived we shall all be opening them together. 3,2-"

"Wait!" Carl shouted. "Who got who?"

"The whole point of a secret Santa is that no one knows who got who Carl." 

"Sorry sir."

"Alright 3,2,1" everyone opened their gifts.

"Ohh a get out jail free card." One of the background villains said.

"Ohhh it's-" Hinz started to choke up. "Balloony!" 

Perry grinned in his platypus way as he opened his gift. It was the moustachinator. He looked into the camera and did his purr thing


End file.
